


Bend me backwards

by BrotherBear (ElementalWolf)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWolf/pseuds/BrotherBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph vs Wolverine - there's no question that Toph would win. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend me backwards

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have that good of a grasp on either character - this was made as a challenge to someone who claimed I couldn't do it. Please don't kill me. Also this is really weird but I am hella NOT GOOD with writing sex so like, deal with it. I'm only doing this for food. #vaguewriting

Wolverine scoffed at the tiny Asian girl in front of him. He was sent out with vague instructions on "recruit and subdue" because apparently the new recruit was supposed to be dangerous. And of course they'd send him out, with his freaky healing and indestructible-ness. He was the worst babysitter in the world so they thought it would be funny to send him out and bring a child back to camp to be one of the prodigies. Two birds with one stone, really. He had to hand it to them. He dug through his jeans, looking for his matchbox and half-finished cigar. No rules on smoking during boring-as-hell and mildly-unpleasant task. 

"So here's the deal," he muttered, cupping his hand around the head of the cigar and the lit match, "you come with me, you don't have to try beating the shit out of me, and I don't have to look like an asshole for beating up a baby like you." 

Surprisingly, the girl laughed. "Whoever you are, you're not the smartest tool in the shed are you? All this effort to find me and you still haven't managed to figure any important things out? Either your bunch hates you or you are painfully excessively confident and suicidal." 

"For a fucking runt, you sure have a big mouth." Wolverine wasn't impressed, but not stupid enough to be riled by the comment. Maybe the girl wasn't as tiny-baby-weird-mutant as he had originally thought. "Show me what you got then. One free hit, though if YOU'RE so smart then you should know that it won't do anything, huh?" 

She settled into her stance, and took a deep breath. 

Which was a really bad idea because apparently nobody, not even Wolverine, knew that he had the ability to subconsciously exude pheromones. And that was a tipping point in the whole game. The coversation hadn't lasted for very long, but hell if large quantities of volatile chemicals didn't get to the brain double-time after being inhaled. 

It wasn't an extremely noticeable shift, but there was. A tipping point in the chemical balance, so to speak. Toph stretched out her arms and moved earth in quantities of mountains and held the (much) larger man down. "One hit," she grinned, "seems a little unfair considering you've been disrespecting me and my accomplishments from the beginning of the conversation. Rude people I don't tolerate." 

At the moment when the fucking huge amount of earth lurched towards him, Wolverine had enough time to pretty much only flinch back, though somehow managing to keep his grip on his cigar. As he undignifiably attempted to wriggle out of the ground, he watched the girl stalk closer. It wasn't a time to smoke, apparently, as a sandy replica of a hand plucked it out of his mouth and crushed it before returning back to rejoin his crudely-constructed restraints. He didn't have to wriggle, of course, but it was nice to try out what she had in her before metaphorically shoving her into a bag and bringing her back to the House. Flexing, he extended his claws and easily punched through the dirt (rock?) and got up - only to feel searing pain as his adamantium coated skeleton trickled out of his body through his pores, forming a small spherical blob behind the girl. He barely had time to react before she did it again - the sand barely got his leg but it did and he fell hard, being dragged closer towards her. 

"Fucking christ what the fuck did you just do. How the hell did you do that?" He was ninety-nine parts extremely nervous and one part intrigued. 

"I'm a bender. One of many, actually. Like I said, you're not the sharpest tool in the group. Was it your idea to come get me, Mr Metal-Coat?" She grinned at that - a not so pleasant smile in his opinion. Rarely did anybody look at him so... predatory. 

"Definitely not. Though I would definitely like to see you put all the metal back into me. Unless you're only a one-trick pony." Of course that wouldn't work, but it wasn't his style to go without making a try. Trying was at least half the battle. Or maybe most of it because the last of the plan usually only includes "succeeding". 

"That's a really good plan. I think I'll try that." She made some movement with her hands and dirt weighed down the rest of his body. He was in essence buried, with just his nose and pelvic region exposed. He gave muffled protests, and felt scratchy coarse sand make its way up his pants and seep out, ripping his jeans to bits. Fuck. His favourite jeans too. Her voice seemed to be right by his ear - which was also buried under a mound of fucking dirt (this would be hell to clean up later) - whispering things that were barely discernible and definitely not what should be coming out of a little girl's mouth. He struggled, trying to shove his now-de-metalled claws through the ground to no avail. 

Above ground, Toph was fashioning the metal she extracted from him into an improvised cock, complete with a "his end" and "her end". How romantic indeed. She wasn't thinking very clearly at all; only that he wanted the metal back inside him and she had a brilliant way to give him what he wanted. A win-win situation, really. Of course there was the immediate issue of 'how the fuck was she going to accomplish this' because it would definitely not be comfortable for him. She rooted around and summoned up mud from way below the ground, complete with slick algae from the underground water pocket. That'd have to do. 

Smearing it on the exterior end of the metal (having already been in a position where it was comfortably lubricated enough to put one end in herself), she moulded the adamantium into a conical shape, something much easier to shove into his not-so-willing ass. Did he say 'fuck me' at one point? He should have. It would have made this so much funnier. She giggled, scooting closer to him and placed her hands on the definitely-not-aroused actual-dick between them. She pushed against his resistance, gently tugging his cock for every centimeter she got into him. A reward for a job well done. 

It was effort on her part at first, but a little bit of metal-wriggling and re-application of mud made him a bit more enthusiastic in the whole ordeal, to his shame. He came before she did, and Toph kept plowing his ass before she did too. Finished, she pulled out and sat down beside his body recovering. A few minutes later she got up and sauntered away, and only at a decent distance did she reintroduce the metal back onto his bones before disappearing. 

He swore she had said "Meet you another time, Mr. Metal-coat." 

He never told anyone. He reported that the mutant had escaped, hoping the Professor didn't delve too deeply, and got the hell out of there.


End file.
